Best of Endurance 2
Best of Endurance 2 is a recap special of Endurance 2 . Overview A recap of the best moments of Endurance 2 is shown. Synposis The recap episode begins with 20 contestants traversing through the Mexican desert on burros, in search of the adventure of a lifetime; while the ride is bumpy for some, the adventure ended quickly for six of them, as they lost Drop Out. The fourteen remaining contestants would pick their partners in Wash Out, and everyone was pleased with the outcome except for Orange, because Tyler believed that he and Michelle were polar opposites with each other. However, this season would be the first one to feature an eighth team, which was Brown— the two contestants who made up this new team were Max and Jenna, who exited the game first as Gray in Endurance, but now they were back in the game, which displeased Scooter of Blue. Eventually, Blue would have the opportunity to send Brown home in Tower of Power — Yellow and Brown held the lead from the beginning, while Orange struggled significantly. After a close competition, Green won the power to send two teams to the Temple of Fate, and they selected Orange and Gray; the former had been sent not only because of internal conflict, but also because Tyler was homesick. At the Temple, Orange won the first round, but Gray rebounded by winning the second round, and Orange won the third round, allowing them to stay in the game. In Fireball, Purple and Green were the last ones standing with the former winning and Orange bickering about their loss; however, after they survived a second trip to Temple against Red in Rollerball, Orange's luck began to change course for the better by Tide Pull, because of increasing battles between Blue, Brown and Purple. In On the Ropes, Scooter physically confronted Max in the challenge, but the latter ultimately won and sent Blue and Purple, who where their two biggest rivals to the Temple of Fate; at the Temple, Blue won the first round, but Purple took the second, with everything resting on the third round. Purple returned to the beach, and were now seeking revenge against the Green-Yellow-Brown alliance in Face to Face, but to break up that alliance, they would need to win Cherry Picker. In the mission, Yellow led throughout, only to have Purple come from behind and seize the victory; to no one's surprise, they sent Brown and Yellow to the Temple of Fate, which was Brown's first trip since their elimination the previous season. At the Temple, Yellow won the first round, putting Brown at risk for being sent home once again, but they won the next two rounds to advance to the final four. After the final Samadhi's removal in Aqueduct, Green got back in control after Plank Maze, and ultimately decided to go for winning over friendship by sending Brown and Purple to the Temple of Fate. The two strongest teams agreed that even though one of them would be gone that night, they would still control the game; in the end, Brown shut out Purple in two rounds, although the final elimination would be the very next day. While Brown, Green and Orange all had their motivations to win, Michelle's was the most captivating, as she wanted to take her mom on a vacation by winning the grand prize trip to Atlantis Paradise Island; Tyler respected her much more by this point, but if they wanted to be in the championship, they would have to win Pathfinder. In the end, Brown won the final Temple Mission, sending Orange and Green to the Temple of Fate— it was the former's third trip, but the latter won the first round. Ultimately, Green shut out Orange in two rounds, allowing them to compete for the title of Endurance Champion against Brown. At the final Temple of Fate, Green got off to a good start by winning three rounds in a row, only for Brown to come back in the next three; in the sixth round, Green took a 9-to-3 lead, and after wagering only 1 piece, Brown went back into the lead the next round. In the end, the team that was the first to exit the game in Endurance are crowned the champions of Endurance 2! Category:Endurance Specials Category:Recaps Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes